Super Lover
Super Lover is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 single. The song is performed by Nao Yokoyama and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written, composed and arranged by Yoshihiro Saito. Track List #HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP #MY STYLE! OUR STYLE!!!! #Super Lover #Motomu VS My Future (求ム VS マイ・フューチャー) #Up!10sion♪Pleeeeeeeeease! #Kimi ga Ite Yume ni Naru (キミがいて夢になる) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= (Tell me tell me...) Chouhatsu-teki na Kiss sarakedashitara Noise Sakasu tonight... Nazeka honoo Slow "U know?" Kasaneawaseru Lips kumo no dokuga de Trips Fureru tonight... Naze ni kibou Flow "God knows?" Ikou yo (tooku made) Futari de (kaze ni naru) Kakugo wa dekiterun desho? Kowareru hodo Kissing...me Motome au Super Lover kasanatte miwaku no SUPAIRARU ni Fallin' Koyoi wa mangetsu Kimagure na Super Lover nettaiya no SUPAISU ni Dancin' Tsukiakari ni utsushidasu honshou (Tell me tell me...) Ryouki-teki da ne Craze afuredashitara Freeze Kimi wa tonight... Yagate honoo Blow "I Know" Oboretai no sa Lies kamen no shita no Truth Yureru tonight... Awai kibou Flow "God knows?" Ikou yo (hateru made) Futari de (yume o miru) Ao to aka de egaku no kizuguchi kara Feeling...me Surechigau Super Lover furimuite hitomi wa SUPANKOORU no Dreamin' Himitsu no junjou Kigatsukeba Super Lover kasoku shiteku SUPIIDO de Drivin' Yoru goto ni hora, me o samasu yokubou Nogarenai you ni itsumademo (Look on U) Mayowazu dakishimete Akireru hodo Loving...you Motome au Super Lover kasanatte miwaku no SUPAIRARU ni Fallin' Koyoi wa mangetsu Kimagure na Super Lover nettaiya no SUPAISU ni Dancin' Tsukiakari ni utsushidasu honshou Kimi dake ga shitte iru shinjitsu (Tell me tell me...) |-| Kanji= (tell me tell me…) 挑発的なKiss　さらけ出したらNoise 咲かす tonight… 何故か　焔 Slow 「U know？」 重ね合わせるLips　蜘蛛の毒牙でTrips 触れる tonight… 何故に　希望 Flow 「God knows？」 いこうよ (遠くまで) 二人で (風になる) 覚悟はできてるんでしょ？　壊れるほど Kissing…me 求めあう Super Lover 重なって　魅惑のスパイラルにFallin' 今宵は満月 気まぐれな Super Lover 熱帯夜のスパイスにDancin' 月明かりに映し出す　本性 (tell me tell me…) 猟奇的だねCraze　溢れだしたらFreeze キミは tonight… やがて　焔 Blow 「I Know」 溺れたいのさ Lies 仮面の下のTruth 揺れる tonight… 淡い　期望 Flow 「God knows？」 いこうよ (果てるまで) 二人で (夢を見る) 青と赤で描くの　傷口からFeeling…me すれ違う Super Lover 振り向いて　瞳はスパンコールのDreamin' 秘密の純情 気がつけば Super Lover 加速してくスピードで Drivin' 夜ごとに　ほら、目を覚ます　欲望 逃れないように　いつまでも (Look on U) 迷わず抱きしめて 呆れるほど Loving…you 求めあう Super Lover 重なって　魅惑のスパイラルにFallin' 今宵は満月 気まぐれな Super Lover 熱帯夜のスパイスにDancin' 月明りに映し出す　本性 キミだけが　知っている　真実 (tell me tell me…) |-| English= (Tell me, tell me...) Once the noise exposed the provocative kiss It'll bloom tonight… For some reason, the flame burns slowly, "You know?" These overlapping lips trip you with a spider's fang To experience tonight… Where does hope flows, "God knows?" Let's go (til we're far away) With us (Become the wind) You can resolve it, right? You're about to break from kissing...me Searching for the super lover, I'm falln' into an overlapping, charming spiral Tonight is a full moon The whimsical super lover is dancin' in a spice of sultry night Our true nature is reflected in the moonlight (Tell me, tell me...) Isn't it bizarre? Once the freeze overflows with craze You're in for tonight... The flame will blow out soon, "I know" Indulged in lies, the truth is under the mask Swaying in tonight... Anticipating for a pale light to flow, "God knows?" Let's go (til the end) With us (dreaming) From the wounds drawn with blue and red, you're feeling...me The super lover turns around and pass by you, your eyes is a dreamin' spangle It's a naive secret Once the super lover notices you, I'll be drivin' with accelerated speed You see, our desires wakes up every night So that you won't escape forever (look on you) I'll embrace you without hesitation You're about to be amazed, loving...you Searching for the super lover, I'm falln' into an overlapping, charming spiral Tonight is a full moon The whimsical super lover is dancin' in a spice of sultry night Our true nature is reflected in the moonlight Only you know the truth (Tell me, tell me...) Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Yui Watanabe) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Nao Yokoyama)